pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The New Island
PvZ:TNI is a game in the Plants vs. Zombies series but with quite big differences from the first 2 games. Helpers * The battle dragon trainer- Creator * Hyperdude221- Second-In Command * DaTakko- Artist Gameplay The basic gameplay of PvZ:TNI is the same as PvZ1 and 2, but the rest is quite different in these ways: * Plants are obtained in sticker packs * A rank system is introduced that is very different to the Travel Log * Zombies can be obtained in sticker packs too and now fight for the player * The zombies are not the main enemies, lots of monsters are * The NPC system is very different, and many more are added * The player collects sun and brains now * New Brain Boost for zombies Worlds * Sunny Day- 20 Levels, Free at Start, 50 sun falls * Dark Night- 20 Levels, Unlocked after Sunny Day or purchasing for 1000 coins, No sun falls * Summer Beach- 20 Levels, Unlocked after Dark Night or purchasing for 1500 coins, 50 sun falls * Mountain Slopes- 20 Levels, Unlocked after Summer Beach or purchasing for 2000 coins, 25 sun falls * Frosty Caves- 25 Levels, Unlocked after Mountain Slopes or purchasing for 2500 coins, 50 sun falls * Firey Volcano- 25 Levels, Unlocked after Frosty Caves or Purchasing for 2500 coins, 75 sun falls * Iron Fortress- 25 Levels, Unlocked after Fiery Volcano or Purchasing for 2500 coins, 0 sun falls Sticker Packs As previously stated, sticker packs are where plants and zombies are obtained. Here is a list * Starter Pack- 10 Plants and 10 Zombies for your protecting needs. Costs 0 coins! * Fungi Fighters Pack- 5 fighter fungi for your night defence. Costs 100 coins! * Powerful Pults Pack- 5 powerful pults for angled battles. Costs 250 coins! * Night Zombies Pack- 5 partying night zombies ready for monster thrashing! Costs 100 coins! * Angled Zombies Pack- 5 unslippable zombies for mountain climbing and monster mashing. Costs 250 coins! * Aqua Plants Pack- 5 swimming plants for aquatic almost harmony. Costs 150 coins! * Zombie Swimmers Pack- 5 beach loving zombies for pool parties aquatic battles. Costs 150 coins! * Ice Battle Pack- 5 frosty plant fighters to smash up some ice monsters. Costs 500 coins * Cavezombie Pack- 5 cavezombies for primitive monster freezing and slowing. Costs 500 coins * Flaming Fighters Pack- 5 flame plants for igniting. Costs 1000 coins * Zombie Fire Pack- 5 fiery zombies for flames all around. Costs 1000 coins * Team Titus Pack- 5 titanic plants for only 50 gems! Plants Suggestions for Plants wanted Zombies Monsters Order of Events At the start of the game the player will be asked to type their name in. After that, the game will load up and Crazy Dave will appear. Speech: * Crazy Dave: Hi Neighbour. I'm Crazy Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave * CD: Why? Because I'm CRAAAZZZY * *CD gets swarmed by rats* * CD: Help Player! Crazy Dave will be taken away and then Peashooter comes on screen. * Peashooter: Where's Crazy Dave? * Peashooter: Oh, Hi * Peashooter: Have you seen Crazy Dave * Peashooter: He was taken by Rats? * Peashooter: It must have been the zombies! * Peashooter: They weren't zombies! * *Sunflower enters* * Sunflower: What's wrong? * Peashooter: We have a much bigger problem then zombies. * Sunflower: O_O * *Normal Zombie enters* * Peashooter: A zombie! * NZ: Hello * Sunflower: What are you doing here? * NZ: Zomburbia is taken over by rats * Sunflower: So why did you come to us? * NZ: We've been told to help The player is now instructed to open the sticker shop. Peashooter, Sunflower and Normal Zombie appear. * Peashooter: Click on the starter pack to get me, sunflower and 8 of our plant friends as well as Normal Zombie and 9 of his brain loving friends. When the player clicks on it it will be bought for free. TBA Category:Games